Astraeus/Magic and Abilities
Abilities Intellect of Lost Magics- As a fledgling, Astraeus was consistently taught by her parent not only of the errors of Dragonking, but also of the dangers that the humans possessed. Such explanations included a consistently detailed report on almost all the magics that the humans used during the war, the most common branch having been the aspect of Lost Magic. Holding a vast wealth of information, the magma dragon was confident she would be able to combat Lost Magic users however, was met with the brutal realization that it was all in vain, specifically all the information Astraeus held was purely in theory. Not once had there been an instance where she would have been met with the practical situation where she would have to use her information to survive. The lack of knowledge for application was what resulted in her capture by Fabula Nova. However, at the hands of the constant abuse copped by her from her time in captivity, Astraeus not only grew to fully understand the full range of effects certain Lost Magics held, but also gained complete knowledge on the various magics that the leaders and apprentices of Fabula Nova were capable of casting. Physical Abilities Monstrous Strength- During her vicious reign as a Magma Dragon, Astraeus was notable for her feats, merely slithering across the ground enough to cause craters mistaken for canyons by geographers. A further exertion of strength enabled her to tunnel through the Earth, digging through the densest formations of stone without the slightest sense of physical obstruction. As a result of Compact Regression, all the physical strength, the raw force capable of tearing apart the Earth with ease, was all compressed into the slim, almost minature figure of a female human being in her early teens. Astraeus' immense, compressed strength extends to almost inhuman traits, able to easily destroy monolithic structures by simply beating at the walls, bending weapons with absolute ease and tearing through the ground to create makeshift trenches. A further exertion of her strength can give her the ability to climb up highward structures, creating minor footholds in the walls. All her strength alone can be used to incapacitate enemies without the need for her Magma Dragon Magic, allowing her to defeat opponents without having to kill them. Although her monstrous range of strength sounds fearsome and awe inspiring, it doesn't go without a trait of disapointment. Not quite used to her coordination and recognization that she is no longer a dragon, in mindless acts such as a fit of rage, Astraeus forgets to hold back her strength, inadvertently destroying everything around her with an unfortunate ease. Enhanced Sense of Smell- In accordance with her traits of an actual Dragon, Astraeus possesses a sense of smell several times superior to the senses of an ordinary human being, able to discern a single scent amongst a large crowd of people. Oddly enough, her enhanced sense of smell doesn't specialize in detecting smells from miles away at all, but rather the recognition of a scent in a somewhat compacted area. Her supposed "mastery" over her senses can allow her to find a single individual in the middle of an entire battlefield. Furthermore, Astraeus has claimed on several occasions that her sense of smell can detect a single trait of the individual that can seperate them from other people. In essence, this means that once she gets ahold of a person's sweat, clothing or even blood, Astraeus can continue following their scent until they either manage to completely mask it or manage to get away from her far enough that she can longer detect them. Oddly enough, Karliah has noted that the lack of range and capabilities of Astraeus sense of smell may stem from her superior strength and durability, trading her senses for a larger physical capability. Enhanced Durability and Endurance- Astraeus is, despite her frail appearance, is capable of tremendous feats, all contributed to the fact that she quite literally has all her traits of durability and endurance all compacted into a single, frail body of a teenage girl. While she still feels the pain of performing dangerous acts, it is heavily "diluted" to the extent where she could barely feel a blow from a mage in his Titan form. She is able to easily act as a human shield, easily blocking magical attacks or even going so far as to deflect them, an act that Karliah quite commonly takes advantage of. Furthermore, with the addition of her monstrous strength, Astraeus can easily push through life threatening situations without the need for her magic, quite literally slapping an oncoming, flying bulldozer without recieving so much as a scratch from the steel. However, in instances where the Magma Dragon Magic user does feel like she may be in danger, Astraeus quite commonly either avoids the situation or resorts to using her magic, melting into a puddle of Magma to temporarily make herself intangible. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power- Astraeus is capable of enourmous magical feats, storing a particularly large reserve of Magical Power in her body. She boasts an immense amount of strength that, by simply exerting it, can greately intimidate her foes. Despite her capabilities though, her magic is hindered by the metallic wings grafted onto her back which consistently absorb her magic to replenish its contents. Although it prevents her from outright using her strongest spells in an instant, it ironically aides her in battles as it helps regulate her magic, preventing her from exerting more magic than necessary for simplistic moves such as Magma Dragon's Fist. When released in enourmous proportions, Astraeus' magic radiates an aura that completely coats her in Eternano. When broadly demonstrated, Astraeus' magic can be seen as a dark Magneta colour. Roar (咆哮 Hōkō)- Capable of the spell Magma Dragon's Roar, Astraeus can also heavily strain her vocal chords to use a non-elemental version of the spell, quite simply emitting a roar on the same strength as that of a lesser dragon would be capable of. The roar is, despite being a released bundle of magical power with soundwaves, is immensely powerful, able to send people flying away and capable of easily obliterating double glassed windows. The particular risk this ability possesses is that, by heavily straining her vocal chords, Astraeus has difficulty even talking for a long period of time. Magic Magma Dragon Magic (マグマ・ドラゴン・マジック Ganshou no Ryu Mahō)- Magma Dragon Magic is a Caster Magic as well as a Lost Magic, used exlusively by Astraeus which provides her with an extensive manipulation of Magma from both external and bodily sources. Using this magic, Astraeus can also incorporate the magma element into her body, allowing her to essentially breathe it or to entirely become magma if she chooses to do so. In addition to the manipulation, she can also absorb it, providing both an immunity and a control over the natural elements of Fire and Earth, while at the same time suffering an increased vulnerability towards Water or Ice based attacks. The Magma produced from Magma Dragon Magic not only holds the same properties as ordinary magma, but can also be controlled in fluid movements, able to leap off of the ground and wrap around targets, quickly burning or in some instances melting targets completely. In particularly rare cases, Astraeus can control the general heat of the magma, able to generate "cold" Magma that is able to attack the target through a variation of Cold Burns. Despite the fact that Astraeus can easily conjure up Magma from her body through various methods, she commonly chooses to manipulate external sources by directly dragging it out of the Earth, the otherway simply consuming far too much magic power to be considered effective. In addition to the dragging of magma, when brought to the surface it causes the ground to tear apart and in rare instances explode as columns of the magma rise to the surface. Most of her spells are relatively low in cost, spells such as Magma Dragon's Roar coasting barely anything however, the particularly advanced spells call for a cause of external sources rather than bodily sources. Due to the certain properties that Magma Dragon Magic provides, both Leengard and Nowie, during her time of captivity, have stated on multiple occasions that it is one of the strongest magics in existance, offering her nigh invulnerability. When in effect, the magic automatically transmutes Astraeus' physical body into a body of magma, rendering her almost invincible save for magics or attacks involving water or ice. Metal would easily burn up and melt upon contact, as well as the fact that projectiles such as bullets or shards of wood would quick simply go through her, leaving behind bullet holes which can easily be filled up with her magic. As a result of this effect, Astraeus cannot swim at all, even when her magic is inactive otherwise she would instantly become blocks of Earth due to the effects of water on a relatively small body of magma. *'Magma Dragon's Roar' (マグマ・ドラゴンのほえる Ganshouryu no Hōkō)- Gathering Magma in her mouth through either her own magic or by drinking it from the earth, Astraeus then purses her lips and releases it all in a single, spinning beam of magma, which then rapidly blows up into a grand magma version of a fireball, incinerating anything it touches. The length at which it suddenly expands can be altered at Astraeus' command, ranging from close range to lengths extending several kilometres away. Despite ordinary dragon roars being tornado-like in appearance, Astraeus has specifically altered hers for a better coverage and to ensure maximum damage rather than covering a large area, she focuses it all onto the target so as to avoid wasting any magic. The use of streams rather than outright using a tornado formation allows Astraeus to rapidly use this technique multiple times in a rapid succession, firing off multiple "Roars" towards the opponent in a deadly combination. *'Magma Dragon's Iron Fist' (マグマ・ドラゴン鉄拳 Ganshouryu no Tekken)- Clapping her hands together, Astraeus forms a fairly thin layer of magma that covers her hands. She then forms a fist and rushed towards the opponent, delivering a brutal punch that not only severly burns them, but also deals a crushing physical blow strong enough to send them flying well away. *'Magma Dragon's Wing' (マグマ・ドラゴン翼 Ganshouryu no Tsubasa)- Astraeus coats her hand(s) in heavy coats of magma and then flicks her wrist, sending all her magic to travel down her arm. The magma begins to coat her entire arm and once done so, she begins to run towards the target, the layers of magic leaving behind a deadly, burning trail of magma. This spell is effecitvely used in conjunction with physical attacks using a broad length of Astraeus' arms such as a clothesline move. The magma left behind in the trail quickly burns through the floor however, cools over and hardens into solid rock after several minutes. *'Magma Dragon's Burning Blade' (マグマ・ドラゴン燃焼剣 Ganshouryu no Nenshouken)- Clenching her fists, Astraeus digs magma out of the earth and covers her hands, creating great globs of the burning earth on her hands. Raising her arms up, she then proceeds to throw the balls of magma in a sharp, blade like projectile that is not only capable of heavily piercing a target, but also drastically burning them alive. The blades that Astraeus throws also have an explosive impact, as well as appearing to be more of a magneta coloured energy rather than a glob of flying magma. With this technique, Astraeus can fire off as many blades as she likes and is highly proficient at it, able to easily hit her target even if they were moving a fair distance away. *'Magma Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (マグマ・ドラゴン崩拳 Ganshouryu no Hōken)- Astraeus draws back her right fist and with her left in front of her, conjures up a magic seal made of Magma, large enough to completely dwarf her in size. The seal remains stationary and, despite being made of Magma, doesn't burn anything it comes in contact with. With her right fist, Astraeus coats it in Magma, creating a compacted version of her Magma Dragon's Iron Fist and then throws it forward, the magma coming off of her body and flying towards the seal, still retaining it's fist shaped mold. The seal, once coming in contact with the mold, explosively reacts and then forms a larger version of the fist, being the exact same size as the seal. The fist, upon contact with the target, generates a massive explosion of Magma that's been observed several times to be strong enough to completely melt away some of the hardests rocks in existance. *'Magma Dragon's Blistering Heat Missile Attack' (マグマ・ドラゴンたいしょミサイル攻撃 Ganshouryu no Taisho Misairukougeki)- Bringing both of her arms back, Astraeus swings them both forward, crossing her arms in front of her. Two enourmous Magma seals form in front of her, identical to the ones created for Magma Dragon's Breakdown Fist, except for the fact that there are two, one behind the other. Hiding behind the seals, Astraeus enters a crouched stance and claps her hands together near her hips on the left side, rapidly gathering Magma in the palms of her hands. Shortly afterwards, she flings her arms wide, creating a grand globe of Magma that fires off countless explosive beams of Magma. The beams reacts with the first seal, multiplying in both size and intensity, before hitting the second seal, almost quintupling in comparison to the original effect. The beams are all projected towards the opponent, creating almost apocalyptic explosions once they hit the target. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest Dragon Slayer techniques Astraeus is capable of casting, the Secret Art spells cause an immense amount of damage however in return, heavily drains Astraeus' eternano capacity. Simply casting a single spell from her range of Secret Arts not only exhausts her, but prevent her from casting any other major spells for a several minutes. *'Pyroclasm'- A spell that Astraeus is very rarely seen casting, the pure destructive power of the spell is often enough to shred through any and all types of opponents. Astraeus spreads her arms out on her sides and with her hands splayed, twirls in a clock-wise direction, her arms moving up and down as she spins. A column of magma bursts out of the ground and regardless of her current location, flies towards Astraeus' right hand. The magma quickly warps at the end, turning into a spinning orb of magma that continues to grow in size until it is several times larger than Astraeus herself. The orb is then flung towards a target location where, rather than decimating the area, it simply disperses into eternano to phase through the ground, leaving nothing behind, but is instead sent to the reserves of magma found underneath the Earth's surface. The orb collects an extra amount of magma before, at the command of Astraeus' right hand, bursts to the surface, destroying anything it comes in contact with as a result of the properties of magma. With her command, Astraeus can send the orb back down into the earth and back up, stronger and larger than before several times. The spell itself continues until Astraeus chooses to either cancel it or she completely runs out of magic, with each movement that the orb takes heavily draining her. *'Floor is Magma' (床 はマグマ Yuka ha Maguma)- Crossing her arms over her chest, Astraeus momentarily controls her wings, closing them over her body. Closing her eyes for a single moment, Astraeus uses her magic to transform herself into a puddle of lava, consistently collecting more magma from the earth directly underneath her. Almost everything about her, including her clothes, is transformed into the puddle which can then be mentally controlled for a variety of purposes. Astraeus commonly uses this spell to quickly surround and engulf her targets in magma, or to remain invlunerable for a majority of attacks, being able to quickly recover in this form if she stays as a puddle. In exchange for a larger area of effect, more magic can be used for this Secret Art. Compact Regression (コムパクト レグレシオン Komupakuto Reguresion)-Despite the fact that she was born countless decades after the Human-Dragon civil war, Astraeus was able to learn this magic through the dedication of her parent who taught it to her in a desperate bid to at the very least ensure the survival of Dragonkind. Compact Regression is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons in this form, despite the fact that they can still enter their transcedent stage of Dragon Force, have to go through the exact same procedures as an ordinary First Dragon Slayer would have to, lowering them down to the ordinary ranks of a human being. Dragons who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without overwhelmingly drastic side effects. During Astraeus' procedure of Compact Regression, the process was heavily interfered with by both members of Fabula Nova as well as Karliah Mengsk. As a result, despite the fact that Astraeus suffered the predicatble reduction in her Magical Abilities, a large portion of her physical prowess stayed with her in her human body, essentially creating her into a dangerous force to be reckoned with.